Session 17
= Date of Session: May 22, 2010 = Encounters * Ffydd * Iaziz * Iman * Ivan, Power of the Perfection That Comes Through Self-Awareness * Izzy * Jimmy the Fish * Max, Power of Smoke * Poreus, Power of the Liminal * Power of Chance * Power of Clouds * Power of Reflections * Power of Shadows * Rishnik, Power of Magnificence * spirit friends * Susurrius * Troya * Viera * Yaz * Zed Game Notes Jeffrey spends 20 XP to get the Free Flow gift. Game Log Home Back at the Chancel, Larkspur takes care of the dirt, then flies off to resummon Drusilla. She flits off to look for Jimmy. Since he's at a safehouse, she can't find him, so she gets her spirit friends to search for him. A water spirit reports back that none of the fish are named Jimmy. Eventually, she finds Jimmy's safehouse. He's looking kind of rough, so she brings water spirits with soap to wash him. She came to ask about the dirt on the Conservator's balls and the Gourmand's mouth. Nothing significant entered the Chancel, and the exits seem intact. Further, the dirt was moved before Cloud and Smoke left. Larkspur asks Aliyoth about dirt on the statues, and he says there was none on his statue. She also sasses him about not getting us out of the locusts, but he takes it in stride, saying that there are some mistakes that can't be fixed. Storm's Eye The Familia waits to see if Janice will return with intelligence. In the meantime, Reflections takes the Conservator aside to discuss something with him. and Brendan exit the room. Janice explores Storm's Eye. It's a completely Prosaic forest / natural area, about the size of Connecticut. There are no signs of civilization. Grace uses one of her mini-portraits to pop over to Janice, to ask her about making a gate for the rest of the folk. Janice is amused by the idea of leaving the Gourmand to have to eat a hole in reality, but Grace talks her into opening a gate. The Familia and the allies go in. Janice and Jonny jump ahead, while the Conservator is mysteriously unable to move the larger rocks. However, he can fly a statue, and does so to carry the rest of the Familia over to the mainland. Rishnik and Chance find their own way over. There was a Mythic/Prosaic divide in the former Storm's Eye. On the torus, however, there is only Prosaic reality. On the Storm's Eye side of things, spirits are dying. As they get closer, Jonny sees a slight difference between the Mythic and Prosaic. The terrain here varies wildly. Mountains, forests, rivers, deserts, etc. The Gourmand can tell by smell that everything here seems new -- there's no sign of long wear and tear and erosion, no smell and taste of a full span of life in the vegetation. Everything is no more than a couple of years old. Pixie Speak Larkspur turns into radio and scans the area. She hears a conversation, and relays the conversation to the rest with her light powers. Iaziz and Poreus are talking. Poreus is tired of what's going on. He says that he can't tether the land with Iaziz there. He says it's his realm, and he can't move forward with her endangering it. Iaziz points out that he owes his continued existence to her, as she was the one who rescued him. He says that Entropy]'s Hunters are closing in on her. She reassures him that they'll be out of his hair soon. She's been protecting the inbound gate in Southern France, but Poreus has his own resources there. Poreus says he's starting to see results. Many types of spirits showing up in the various terrain. He want to connect with his network on Earth. Iaziz points in Larkspur's general direction and asks Poreus to look over there. He looks up, and breaks into a smile as he spots her. He's happy because there are finally pixies. He starts making a chirruping sound towards her. Iaziz recognizes her as the Power of Light, and that Larkspur is after her. Larkspur plays dumb for a while. Iaziz attempts to invite us to meet for dinner, but Larkspur gets fussy about her offering bunnies for food. * "It's a standard part of French cuisine." "Are you French?" "No, but I dabble." Breaking Bread The Familia et al plan for the dinner. They plan to hold the Conservator in reserve, partially to make Iaziz worry. They keep Reflections with them to keep an eye on her and place all the other assisting Nobles in reserve, hiding. Iaziz leads Larkspur through the forest. It gets slowly mixed: trees with qualities removed, stones with bark or animals made from stone, properties isolated from the things that they are associated, such as green without a plant. They chat for a while. They arrive at a stone table where a few of Iaziz's shards are present. Chance is already there with a few children. Larkspur sends up a signal flare. Iaziz worries that this means that more people than she anticipates will arrive. Larkspur sends up a flare that says, "Never mind." The following adults and children are present: * Izzy, with Troya. * Susurrius. * Zed, with Iman * Yaz, with Viera. A 5-year old child appears and call Iaziz mommy -- this would be Ffydd. The children resemble each other like family, whereas the adults look almost but not quite identical. Iaziz explains that the Excrucians call themselves Harumaph's Children. Excrucians consider Nobles the Imprisoned, the Unenlightened, the Undeserving. She expresses surprise that Larkspur has a pet Prenya when she summons Drusilla. Like dogs, they can be friendly, vicious, etc. Drusilla's impression of Iaziz: "Wind blowing through trees on an overcast moonless night. The view of dawn at the end of a canyon." Chance thinks this means that she likes her, and feels reassured. The Familia et al have a conversation with Iaziz over avoiding conflict. She claims that the war happened because Cneph (Harumaph's brother) stole a large part of what was necessary for Harumaph's Children's survival and walled it off into a closed system -- Creation. They see Cneph as a thief, and their goal in the war is to restore the natural order. They also see Cneph as an innovator who has created things that never existed in the Lands Beyond before. She thinks it is wrong for these to have been taken. She mentions that she would like to see the war come to a close. She thinks that Creation is losing badly due to Entropy's tactics. However, she does admit that her child is as threatened by her own side. She claims that Creation is doomed so long as Excrucians can manipulate Nobles directly. If a new class of being could be born that had the same abilities but were immune to them, then the ability for the war would end. She claims to be holding onto the Estates of Alakh-Mu for her children. She claims that Evolution was handed to her. Poreus "tried to save the Chancel and only created its child." Evolution attacked Iaziz; she claims to have take his Estate in self-defense to hold for her child when he is old enough. * Chance notes that all of the children's names mean "faith". Postprandial Party The Familia et al back up to discuss their next course of action, and to pray to Aliyoth while the four Excrucians and shards and children gather around. He tells them to trust in themselves; they are the crux upon which the future hinges. They come to the conclusion that Aliyoth didn't tell them that they were already told what to do, so they prepare to negotiate -- to stall for more information. However, the Conservator has a different plan. (Bullet-point because battle scene.) * He launches himself at relativistic speeds into the midst of Iaziz's group and vaporizes Chance, then knocks Iaziz for a loop. * Grace runs into the group to shield the children with her Auctoritas. * The rest of the group steps back to make assessments. * The Conservator shoots Zed in the brain with his railgun ability. * Iaziz rushes back on her bike lightning quick to snap up her child while Yaz grabs Viera and takes off at top speed. * Everyone starts to float. * Cloud, Shadow, and Reflection all make for the children. * Rishnik flies in, but doesn't yet take action. * The Conservator makes a Word of Command lucky shot at Iaziz's bike. * Ffydd, Troya, and Iman are in Aglaia's Auctoritas. So is practically everyone else. * Yaz and Viera run off faster than light through a gate. * Iaziz wrestles Ffydd onto a motorcycle. The motorcycle takes a lot of damage, and Iaziz screams very loudly and fails to rev the bike. * Iaziz, Janice, Aglaia, and Lydia all have grabbed Ffydd. * Shadow and Max have a hold of Troya. * Cloud and Ivan have a hold of Iman. * The Gourmand is lurking outside Grace's Auctoritas, waiting for someone to eat. * Gravity starts to fade and people start to drift apart into three clusters... maybe. * Iaziz, Ffydd, and the Conservator are on the motorcycle. * Reflection, Grace, and Janice are holding Ffydd. * Grace is also holding Troya, who is being held by Izzy, Shadow, and Ivan. * Janice is on the other side holding Iman. * Iman is being held by Zed, Smoke, and Cloud. * Jonny is holding Cloud. * Everyone in this group other than Janice are outside of Grace's Auctoritas. * Larkspur and The Gourmand are outside the... hugfest? * The group as a whole gets somewhat smaller. * Cloud is eaten by The Gourmand. * Jonny pulls into the group as it tightens up. * Iaziz shoots the Conservator point-blank. * The kids start screaming and taking damage from all the pulling. * Grace is letting Troya's group out of the Auctoritas. * Cloud is still fighting inside the Gourmand, but he eats Shadow as well. * Despair washes over the group. It affects the Gourmand, Larkspur, Izzy, Troya, Shadow, Ivan, Zed, Smoke, and Ivan. * The Gourmand takes a deadly wound from a punch within. * Frogs and other animals start pouring from the forest. * The satellite group containing Izzy, Troya, Larkspur, and Ivan gets covered in brown sludge. * Zed grabs Janice and Smoke's wrists holding Iman and starts to squeeze painfully. * Iaziz grabs the Conservator. * Shadow vanishes from the Gourmand's belly, and he takes another wound from Cloud, but he bumps up his healing to Immortal levels. * A statue of the Conservator appears everywhere but where everyone is. * Animals attempt to attack all the Nobles, but only birds really get through. * Jonny and Rishnik are attacking Reflection, but she disappears. * Cloud is digested. * Janice is holding onto Grace, who is holding onto Ffydd. * Zed breaks Smoke's grip on the child and fights with Janice, who fights back. * Zed and Iaziz both let go, push away, and take off running at high speed. * Zed dives into the river. * Iaziz goes up into the mountains. Aftermath They have two half-Excrucian children to take back, as well as the consumed essence of Chance. Category:Session log